I am sorry
by Magali Dequiret
Summary: POST 4x07 - OS - Après leur accrochage devant le rover, Kane s'isole et Bellamy s'inquiète...


**Mini OS écrit à la suite de l'épisode 7 de la saison 4.**

 **Les dialogues sont en anglais, tout simplement parce que je ne peux vraiment pas en français, j'aime le mélange français anglais, étant habituée à leur voix. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit trop compliqué, c'est fait pour les gens qui regardent en vostfr. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les possibles fautes en anglais.**

 **J'adore Kane et Bellamy autant en relation père/fils qu'en relation amoureuse, tout comme Snape et Harry. Il n'y en a aucun que je préfère à l'autre, la relation mentor ou la relation amants. J'adore les deux, j'écris les deux, je lis les deux. Donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas... Mais je déteste vraiment les gens qui critiquent ça, la différence d'âge existe dans plein d'histoire, et que ce soient des hommes ne changent rien.**

 **Je ne possède ni The 100 ni ses personnages : et ça se saurait putain. LEXA SERAIT ENCORE EN VIE. Et Kane et Bellamy aurait déjà mis le couvert depuis longtemps, dans le courant de la saison 3... Dans la grotte. Sans les autres, bien sur. Ils seraient restés un peu plus longtemps ce serait la nuit ils seraient seuls et hum... voyons voir... Kane, assis devant le feu, aurait mal au dos, et Bellamy finirait par lui proposer de s'en occuper, s'ensuivrait une longue discussion - à laquelle on a jamais eu droit merde - et Kane réticent finirait par le détacher et euh les mains descendent vite dans ces cas là... bon ok je sors x)**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'oubliez pas les reviews !**

* * *

Ca faisait des heures que Bellamy n'avait pas vu Kane. Plongé dans ses pensées dans le silence complet de la pièce troublé seulement par les sanglots discret d'Harper, il n'avait même pas remarqué son absence. Il se redressa pour jeter des coups d'œil autour de lui - il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de _chercher_ Kane. De toute façon, la population d'Arkadia avait subi de trop lourdes pertes, était trop submergée par le découragement pour que quicomque se _souci_ du fait que le grand et fort Bellamy s'inquiète pour leur chancelier. Il resta quelques minutes comme ça, à battre nerveusement du pied, les sourcils froncés, à surveiller la pièce mine de rien en s'interrogeant lui-même, puis n'y tenant plus, il se leva brusquement. Personne ne fit attention à lui lorsqu'il quitta la pièce pour rejoindre le couloir vide.

\- Kane ?

Le son de ses pas résonnait contre les murs. Il s'arrêta un instant, immobile, son regard soucieux fouillant l'espace devant lui. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis leur échange devant le rover.

\- Kane, répéta-t-il, plus fort.

Il déglutit, et avança.

La porte de son burreau était fermée, mais il n'y avait qu'ici que Kane ait pu se réfugier : A moins d'une énième catatrophe, personne ne serait venu le déranger, mais tout le monde aurait su où le trouver si besoin. Bellamy soupira nerveusement, serrant et desserrant les poings, indéci. Il toqua enfin, trois coups légers.

\- Kane ? Lança-t-il, hésitant. You're here ?

Un son, à l'intérieur, pas vraiment une réponse, plutôt un souffle surpris, à mi chemin du reniflement. Bellamy fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête pour rapprocher son oreille de la porte, sans la coller contre.

\- Kane. Everything's all right ?

Il l'entendait respirer, prenant de longues inspirations contrôlées, presque silencieuses, comme pour ne pas être entendu. Un froid carastéristique s'installa dans la poitrine de Bellamy. _Il n'était quand même pas... ?_

\- ...It's ok, Bellamy, répondit enfin une voix lasse, you can go.

Ce n'était pas un ordre, plutôt une permission : Comme si Kane lui donnait la permission de ne plus s'en faire pour lui. Mais, bien campé sur ses pieds, Bellamy ne partirait pas. L'angoisse l'étreignait soudain, occultant jusqu'à Octavia. _Merde. Merde, il avait encore foiré. Putain de merde_. Il se passa une main sur le visage, ne sachant quoi répondre et il y eut un instant de silence total.

\- I won't.

Il avait dit celà comme une évidence que Kane savait déjà. A l'intérieur, celui-ci émit une sorte de rire humide.

\- Bellamy... _please._

Ca sonna comme un avertissement, mais Bellamy dû l'entendre comme le signe qu'il attendait : Il poussa la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

L'homme lui tournait le dos. Il était assis au bureau, à moitié avachi sur la table, la tête penchée dans une de ses mains, jambes écartées. Sa silhouette se détachait dans la pénombre, son tee shirt gris mettant en évidence, dans cette position, les formes de son dos. Ses cheveux trop longs, poivre et sel, lui tombaient dans la nuque. Bellamy avala sa salive. Il avait cru le trouver en larmes, assis par terre, totalement dévasté, et quelque part, il aurait préféré. Mais l'homme demeurait parfaitement immobile, presque inquiétant ainsi figé dans l'ombre.

\- Kane ? Répéta Bellamy d'un ton bas en avançant de quelques pas prudents.

De toute évidence, ça n'allait pas, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de poser la question dont il connaissait déjà la réponse. _C'était de sa faute, encore._ Il s'arrêta juste derrière Kane, baissant les yeux vers lui comme un enfant coupable, sa main levée au dessus de lui, n'osant le toucher.

\- Something... something's happens ?

C'était sans doute la question la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais posé : il savait _exactement_ ce qui avait mis l'homme dans cet état. Il avala sa salive lorsqu'un petit rire sarcastique et éteint s'éleva, suivit d'un reniflement, un rire qui ne correspondait tellement pas à Kane, pas plus que la façon dont il niait totalement sa présence. Bellamy avait pris l'habitude que Kane soit toujours là, _compréhensif_ , toujours après lui, à lui courir après quand il se comportait comme le dernier des cons et à surveiller ses arrières, à comprendre toutes les émotions qui le traversait dans les moments de solitudes que personne d'autre ne remarquait, sauf lui. Un sentiment de culpabilité familière compressa sa poitrine et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un souffle plus incertain.

\- Kane i'am... i'am sorry. I didn't want to...

Il stoppa les mots qui voulaient sortir, parce que c'est exactement ce qu'il avait voulu faire : il avait voulu le blesser. Et c'était stupide, inutilement cruel. Il le regarda essuyer les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux fermés. Bellamy se mordit les lèvres et posa une main sur son dos, comme pour vouloir le réchauffer. L'homme avait l'air véritablement épuisé, d'un épuisement nerveux qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez lui. Cédant soudain à l'impulsion, il se pencha et écarta de force la main de Kane.

\- Hey, look at...

Kane tourna son visage dans sa direction d'un mouvement vif, et son regard sévère le percutta avec une froideur telle que les mots moururent dans sa gorge, un léger sursaut traversant ses épaules.

Le seul homme qui tenait vraiment à lui lui avait dit ce que personne avant n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui dire et, par peur de le laisser rentrer dans sa bulle de protection, par peur de se défaire de la haine qu'il éprouvait envers lui-même depuis toujours et qui l'avait construit, Bellamy l'avait repoussé en disant la seule chose qui pouvait vraiment le blesser. Alors que si Kane avait été un enfoiré, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait changé, et bien longtemps que le jeune homme lui avait pardonné.

\- What do you want me to say, Bellamy ? Enchaina Kane d'une voix dure et tranchante, tellement différente de celle de d'habitude, what to you want me to do to apologize ? I can't. I kill you mum. How do you think i could possibly ever forgive myself for that ?! Go head, hate me. _Try_ to hate me as much as i hate myself. I deserve it, i'm a monster.

Bellamy recula d'un pas chancelant.

\- But this is not the reason, isn't it ? Poursuivit-t-il dans une grimace sarcastique. You just can't stand that i understand you, neither that you cant' stand yourself. How many time you will have to hurt me to realize that i am the only one here who truly care about you that much ?! You want to know, Bellamy, you are not the one who kill pete. _I am_. I am because i was ready to kill anyone esle here so that _you_ can survive !

Il criait. Il criait, et sa voix grave, brusque et cassante, transperçait Bellamy, lui provoquant d'incontrolables sursauts, comme si chaque mot lancé était une gifle. Mais pour la première fois, Kane sembla avoir cure des larmes déjà pressantes qui mouillaient les yeux de Bellamy.

\- Go head, _kid_ , acheva-t-il, monstrueusement méprisant, what do you wanting for ? Take it out on me. But just remember, the last time you did, i was sentenced to death. Maybe the next time, you won't be that lucky.

C'était trop qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Tout se passa très vite. Bouche ouverte, soudain à court de souffle comme après un coup violent dans le ventre, Bellamy s'agrippa le visage pour cacher les larmes qui explosaient soudain sur ses joues en faisant aussitôt volte-face, s'élançant à toute allure vers la porte restée ouverte. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de la dépasser.

\- Bellamy !

Kane saisit ses épaules pour le plaquer dos au mur, l'étreignant soudain avec une force incroyable.

\- I'm sorry, i'm sorry, chuchota-t-il précipitemment d'une voix redevenue fragile.

Les mains agrippées aux épaules de Kane, Bellamy sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. La panique concentrée dans son sternum bloquait sa respiration, contractant l'intégralité de son torse et sa tête se mit à tourner. Il émit un son étrange, et Kane recula.

\- Hey, hey, Bellamy, l'appella-t-il, paniqué, en agrippant son visage des deux mains, you hear me ?

Bellamy glissa contre le mur, Kane tomba à genoux avec lui et le visage devenu rouge violet, couvert de larmes, le jeune homme ancra son regard paniqué dans le sien, qui ne valait guère mieux. Le visage de Kane était déformé par une grimace d'horreur pure et ses yeux révulsés.

Alors, dans une impulsion soudaine il l'attrapa, s'assit derrière lui, referma ses bras autour de son torse, et ressera en une forte pression _. L_ e noeud dans son sternum éclata enfin et le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration, comme un noyé regnagnant la surface. Kane bougea une de ses mains pour la mettre sur sa poitrine, accompagnant sa respiration.

\- Here, dit-t-il d'une voix douce, here. Breath. Let go, i hold you.

Bellamy ferma les yeux, sa tête tournant toujours légèrement, se laissant entièrement aller dans l'étreinte solide de Kane. Peu à peu, sa respiration redevint normale, la terre cessa se trembler et de tourner dans tous les sens. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement incontrolable. Kane bougea alors comme pour s'écarter et, par reflexe, Bellamy agrippa son bras.

\- Stay ! s'écria-t-il

Kane s'immobilisa avant de finir son mouvement et se plaça contre le mur en écartant les jambes pour l'entrainer de nouveau contre lui. Bellamy ferma les yeux, la tête repossant sur l'épaule de son ainé. Personne ne l'avait jamais étreint de cette manière et, soudain, il ne désira plus que rester là, en sécurité. Quelques instants de silence apaisant passèrent, puis l'index de Kane vint caresser sa joue.

\- I am sorry, murmura celui-ci, comme si parler trop fort briserait l'instant, i'd never should ...

\- It's ok, le coupa Bellamy. I hurt you, you hurt me.

Le silence revint, plus perturbant que le précédent. Kane caressait toujours sa sa joue en un geste presque maternel et dans une impulsion incontrôlable qu'il regretta aussitôt, Bellamy rejeta la tête en arrière, faisant volontairement glisser les doigts sur sa gorge. Kane ne dit rien, immobilisant son geste, et Bellamy avala sa salive, fermant les yeux. _Fuck._

\- Bellamy...

Ce n'était une question, ni un avertissement, mais il y avait une certaine panique dans sa voix. Bellamy leva la main pour la poser sur la sienne, guidant son mouvement en une caresse forcée le long de sa gorge.

\- Bellamy, what are you... ?

\- Please, le coupa une nouvelle fois Bellamy. I didn't want you to be my father, i never had one, i didn't want to. _Please._

Il était trop tard pour regretter ces mots ni s'interroger sur le fait qu'ils étaient sortis tout seuls et qu'il y a encore une seconde, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse ne serait ce qu'y penser. Mais, la tout de suite, son corps contre le sien, il savait qu'il en avait envie. Il avait envie des mains de Kane, et pas seulement de l'étreinte paternel qu'il lui offrait. Il n'avait jamais eu de père, et il n'en voulait pas. Son corps chaud, large, rassurant, éveillait autre chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir de toute sa vie pour un homme, et certainement pas pour Kane. Seulement, c'était là, et ils avaient dépassé un tel stade d'horreur, ils ne savaient même pas s'ils allaient survivre, alors, à quoi bon se retenir ?

Mais Kane demeurait sans voix. Sa main, immobile sur sa gorge. Pas un seul mouvement. Bellamy rejeta les coudes en arrière et posa les deux mains sur ses cuisses pour les parcourir de haut en bas, pressant, massant. Le souffle de Kane devint un peu plus incertain et son corps s'arqua un peu vers l'avant, son bassin touchant involontairement le bas du dos de Bellamy. Le jeune homme tourna la tête, et ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa gorge qu'il grignotta paresseusement.

\- Please, Kane.

La main tremblait sur sa gorge.

\- You sure... you sure it's what you want ?

\- I'm sure, if you are.

Alors, lentement, les deux mains se posèrent sur sa peau et avec une douceur infinie descendirent sur son torse, caressant de bas en haut, du sternum jusqu'au menton. Bellamy poussa un gémissement, son corps parcou d'un brusque frisson. Ca faisait longtemps, très longtemps, en fait, aucune des filles avec lesquels il avait couché ne l'avait jamais touché de cette manière là, prenant le temps, tendrement, pour autre chose que ce qu'il devait, lui, leur donner, et si Kane le comprit de toute évidence, il eut le respect de le taire.

\- I'm gonna close the door, dit-t-il simplement d'un ton entendu. You want to go somewhere else ?

\- No.

Kane se leva et alla refermer délicatement la porte. Lorsqu'il revint vers lui, seule la faible lumière de la nuit passant à travers les stores éclairait sa silhouette. Toujours assis contre le mur, Bellaly leva les yeux vers lui. Comme ça, debout devant lui, une lueur particulière dans le regard, il paraissait extrêmement intimidant. Pétrifié contre le mur comme un enfant inexpérimenté, Bellamy regrettait presque quand Kane posa les genoux à terre devant lui, son regard cherchant le sien. Il posa une main sur sa joue, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- It's all right, Bellamy. It's all right.

Il souleva son tee-shirt pour glisser ses mains sur sa peau.

\- Turn around.

Le regard de Bellamy, soudain terrifié, percutta celui de l'homme, éveillant une lueur d'amusement dans le regard de Kane, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- Not for _that,_ stupid jerk. Just turn around and lie down.

Les joues empourprées, Bellamy obéit et s'allonga sur le sol. Il vit Kane l'enjamber et à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, soulever son tee shirt. Le jeune homme se leva un peu pour l'aider et le fit passer par dessus sa tête. Kane s'assit inopinément sur ses fesses et posa ses deux mains sur sa peau nue, en une caresse lente qui parcourut l'intégralité de son dos. Bellamy ouvrit la bouche en un souffle tiède.

\- Not cold ? Demanda Kane d'une voix douce.

\- No, répondit Bellamy, s'étranglant lui-même.

Les mains de l'homme montèrent jusqu'à ses épaules, les massant en une délicieuse pression. Bellamy laissa échapper un soupir et serra aussitôt les poings.

\- It's ok, Bellamy. Just take it.

Il se pencha sur lui et sa bouche se posa sur sa peau, délicatement, remontant jusqu'à sa nuque, une de ses mains allant presser ses reins. Bellamy perdit bientôt tout contrôle : Kane prenait son temps, massant, léchant son dos de bas en haut, sans aller plus loin, avec une tendresse et une prévenance dont seul lui était capable. Il était à genoux au dessus de lui, la langue dans le bas de son dos, ses pouces massant ses reins en un geste circulaire lorsque Bellamy laissa échapper un petit cri, son bassin se contractant incontrôlablement. Kane leva la tête vers lui.

\- Feel good ? Le nargua-t-il.

Bellamy ouvrit les yeux, un peu gêné.

\- Yeah...

Kane remonta jusqu'à lui et posa ses lèvres dans son cou. Bellamy en profita pour se retourner et avant que l'homme ai pu réagir, posa une main sur son nuque pour capturer ses lèvres. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent maladroitement. D'un geste sûr, Bellamy le renversa, l'obligeant à s'allonger sous lui, et Kane ne résista pas. Il leva les bras pour l'enlacer, sans plus, prenant ce qu'il lui donner sans en demander plus. Mais Bellamy n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là, et une de ses mains descendit plus bas, pour se refermer sur l'entrejambe de Kane, donnant de légères pressions. Celui-ci échappa au baiser dans un gémissement tel que Bellamy aurait pu croire qu'il souffrait.

\- Oh Bellamy... you... no... you- you can't...

Le jeune homme guetta le visage crispé de Kane. Sa main décrivait des mouvements précis à présent, arrachant des bruits de plus en plus suggestifs à Kane et rendant la présence du pantalon inconfortable.

\- Why ? Don't like it ? Demanda Bellamy, sarcastique - parce que vu les gémissements qu'il poussait et le détail qu'il touchait presque à présent si ce n'est le tissu, il était plus qu'évident qu'il ne faisait pas qu'apprécier.

Kane éclata d'un rire étranglé.

\- Oh god i... i like it very mu... you can't.

Il rouvrit les yeux et dans un élan que Bellamy savait plus que difficile à cet instant, saisit sa main pour l'écarter. Dents serrées, il le dévisagea.

\- You owe me nothing, Bellamy. No... no pity.

Bellamy arqua un sourcil.

\- You tkink i _pity_ you ?

Au regard que Kane lui lança et au souffle contrôlé entre ses dents serrés - arrêter à ce stade d'excitation devait faire un mal de chien - il était évident que c'était effectivement ce qu'il pensait.

Pour toute réponse, Bellamy s'assit sur ses cuisses et entreprit de défaire le bouton et la fermeture éclair de son pantalon pour le libérer, après quoi il s'occupa du sien et se leva brièvement pour enlever l'intégralité de son pantalon, se rallongeant immédiatement sur lui, ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Leurs erections se touchèrent et il vit l'éclair de plaisir traverser briévement le visage de Kane.

\- I not _pity_ you. Actually, i am the one who begged you to touch me, _you_ should pity me.

Son bassin s'anima contre le sien, sans que son regard ne dévie de sa trajectoire. Kane tentait de garder la tête froide, mais son regard s'échappait, hors de contrôle.

\- But you won't, isn't it ? Because you want it as much as i do. So, shut up and let me.

Sur ce, il fondit sur lui pour l'embrasser et sa main se glissa entre eux pour descendre plus bas. Le gémissement de Kane se perdit dans leur bouche.

 _Oh, god, ils auraient dû faire ça depuis tellement longtemps..._

* * *

 **Oui, j'arrête ici ! Je n'avais pas envie d'écrire un lemon complet, je préférais rester là dessus ^^**

 **Petit sondage : Quelles fics voudriez-vous lire sur Kane et Bell ? Que ce soient des fics slash ou mentor ^^ Je prends les idées, des fois que ça m'inspire...**


End file.
